Jumped Out of Ooo, Landed in Aaa
by Johny Blade
Summary: This is the awaited Sequel to 'Reality Hurts'. Now main summary: After being 'vaporized' Finn finds himself in Aaa. Now! As Felix his cover name he will spend the next two months with these new and weird people! Find out what happens, now. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: THE NEW GUY

**Hey! Hey! Hey! How are you people?! This is the sequel of my previous adventure time story called Reality Hurts. If you didn't read that story then you really won't understand much of this.  
**

**And now I am damn happy to do this new story! It could be shots or more as well. So here you go!**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time or any of its characters. Just this idea for this story.)  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE NEW GUY  
**

**'Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

Finn was feeling a bit sick. Though he should have known as Silver told him to hold on to his stomach when he was teleporting him. He stood up and turned around to see where he was. His eyes widen to see that he was in a kitchen but not any normal kitchen but his one. As in the he had with his brother.

Least to say Finn was really, really! enraged. How dare that no good Silver shadow lie to him?! He thought that he could trust Silver. But he supposed that he was wrong. So, he looked around to see where his brother was. But he didn't see anything. He glanced around and saw his and his brothers photo hanging on the wall but what he saw had shocked him and he twisted his body around to see what it was but he wasn't able to as the wave of nausea was too much for him and he fell down and puke and then fell on the right side of the disgusting goop and closed but the last thing he heard was the sound of running and a gasp and finally fainted.

* * *

**[Next morning]**

* * *

Finn had woken up from his sleep and looked around tee where he was. He was what looked like the Candy Kingdoms' hospital. Then he heard a weird voice.

"Look who's finally awake." said a male like voice.

Finn opened his eyes fully and saw who appeared to e doctor princess but it wasn't her. It looked like to be a guy in her cloths.

"Who are you?" asked Finn.

"Hi. I'm Doctor Prince. Nice to meet you. And you are?" he asked back.

"I'm...Felix." he lied. He did not want to be discovered, not just yet.

"What a nice name. You have visitors." he said and left.

"Visitors?" he asked himself in confusion. Then suddenly the doors burst open and a girl appeared and a walking Cat.

"Hey! Who are you and what were you doing in our house!?" yelled the... human girl?!

Felix(Finn)s' eyes widen in shock. He was unable to speak because of it.

"I'm Felix and I don't know but I think I got teleported there." he said and stretched.

"What are you?" asked the girl.

"You know it's not polite to ask for someone's name and then not tell yours after." said Felix(Finn).

"Sorry." said the girl. "I'm Fiona and that's my best friend Cake."

Finn's brain slowly catch on what happened. He was teleported to another dimension.

'Guess Silver hides more than he lets on... A lot more.' thought Felix **[I'll call him Felix from now on till further notice. K?]**

"Hey, You Okay?" asked Fiona and Felix fell from his train of thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah. First time seeing another human that's not me." he replied and Fiona's eyes widen.

"So-So- So, you actually are a human?!" yelled the human girl who had all this time thought that she was the only girl out there but now with knowing that there was more had filled hope in her.

"Yes. What did you think I was?" asked Felix with an eye-brow raised.

"I thought that you were an imposter." she said.

"Actually a Fanboy of her." said the cat for the first time.

"Why would I be a 'fanboy'?" asked Felix.

'Well for one you're a human and we thought that Fiona was the only one around." said cake.

"Well that is a good reason. Cake is it?" asked Felix.

"Yes. Nice to meet you Felix." said the cat.

"You too." he said back.

"Though I still have to take a look at you're blood to see if you're really an imposter or not." said a new voice and everyone turned around to see a pink man with a crown on his head.

"And you are?" asked Felix.

"Sorry. Where are my manners. I am Prince Gumball, the ruler of the Candy kingdom.

'Wait a minute. Fiona? Cake? Prince Gumball? This is like Ice Kings fan-fiction!' yelled Felix in his head.

"Something wrong?" asked PG.

"No. I think I heard of you somewhere but can't remember where." replied Felix to avoid being asked questions that he didn't want to answer.

"Oh! I didn't know I was that famous." bragged PG and laughed and everyone else sweat-dropped.

'Don't kid yourself' thought Finn with a sweat-drop.

"As I was saying." said PG seriously. "I still need to check if your really a human or not."

'Why would you need to check?" asked Felix.

"Isn't it obvious enough?" said a new voice.

Everyone turned around to see a figure coming in from the window. It was a vampire. But not any vampire, the vampire king, Marshall Lee.

"And who are you?" asked Felix as he saw PGs' annoyed expression.

"Not invited, that's what he is." muttered PG ao

"Oh. C'mon! Lighten up, PG." said the vampire floating towards them.

"Hey, Marshall." said Fiona.

"Hey, Fiona." said Marshall showing his snake-like tong and winked.

"Hey, Marshall Lee." said Cake with her arms crossed, not trusting the vampire king.

"Whatever." muttered PG and took out a needle. "Time for examining your blood, kid."

As PG said that Felix got angry.

"I don't want to be rude your Prince-ness but I'm no Kid. Get me to fight against you're toughest warriors and I assure you that this kid will amaze you." said Felix darkly.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Mr. Felix. How rude of me to judge you like that." said Pg taking a step back and Felix started to lift his sleeve for PG to take blood from him.

* * *

**Woo-Hoo! I've finally finished my first chapter in this! Free cheers!**

**So! Next time I'll try to make the chapter bigger. I'm sorry if you didn't like "Reality Hurts". As I said it wasn't the best story I made.**

**So! Until next time!**

**BYE! BYE!**


	2. Note: SORRY!

***sigh*Guys... I am sorry to tell you this that I have put all of my stories in a HIATUS mode. All of them but I will try to update once in a while but still not put down the HIATUS. Now I will tell you why.**

**1. My school now starts from 10:00AM to unbelievably 5:00PM. we have like... 13 subjects and my mom has got me to go to a coaching. I do not know if there is any such things there but I will explain it anyway. It is basically school but it isn't. Same rules just no uniform. which is from 6:00PM to 9:00PM**

**2. you already know that i have no computer so I can't nor need say any more.**

**3: The Cyber Cafe closes at 8:00PM.**

**If you don't think that that isn't a good enough reason to not update than it is on you.**

**Again I am sorry but i might update once in a while. This little fiasco may go on till the end of the year.**

**!I AM SORRY!**

***Anime waterfall of tears***

***Viewer's gets washed away before protesting***


	3. Chapter 2: FEELINGS

**Hey!Hey!Hey! Sorry for being soooooo late guys! I am deeply sorry. But I have a lot of storyies to complete. But do not fear 'cause in about a month or two I will put all other stories to a HIATUS and do this till I am finished with this! That is a promise! Plus I ran out of ideas for them. And I am trying to- You know what? Forget that. And I didn't know what I should name this chapter so i gave it the closes things the chapter is based on. So, Let the chapter **

**BEGIN!**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure time. And will I ever repeat this in the rest of the story)**

**CHAPTER 2: FEELINGS  
**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

Gumball took the needed blood from 'Felix' and went to his lad for testing. Meanwhile everyone else was outside doing nothing. Felix and Marshall lee were talking to each other. Fiona and Cake were quiet but Cake was listening in on the boys conversation.

"So, I heard that there was a guy by the name of Marshall lee as the vampire king... Are you him?" asked Felix who was now in his cloths The one he came to Aaa in and was now standing leaning on the wall.

"Yeah why?" asked Marshall Lee who was floating in front of Felix with his head resting in his arms.

"No reason. Just making conversation. Listen..." he said trailing off as Marshall Lee listened to him.

"Yes?" he asked putting out his ear to him, in a sitting position.

"You don't have to worry about me taking Fiona from you." Felix whispered to Marshall Lee and Marshall blushed. Fortunately for him the girls didn't hear what Felix said.

"Wha-?!" he yelled but Finn put his hand on his mouth. But he was still blushing. His pale skin turning pink. "How did you know?" he asked but before he could get his reply he was interrupted as The girls saw this and walked up to them.

'Everything OK here, Marshall?" asked Fiona.

"No. No. Everything is fine. No need to worry." he said but his blush gave away that something was up indeed.

"Marshall..." said cake trailing off.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why are you blushing?" asked Fiona finishing up her sentence.

"Ooooohhhh! you blushed taking with Felix... that means..." said cake with her tail flaring up and her imagination ran wild. Fiona didn't understand what her sister meant but Marshall Lee did. And so did Finn after a moment. The two men blushed in embarrassment and anger because of it.

"Cake! Don't you even think of such a thing you pervertish cat!" the yelled in unison at the cat.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry." said the cat with a pout.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Fiona dumbly.

"No! I mean it was just a bad joke. Nothing more." said the cat nervously and the boys glanced at each other thinking the same thing.

'Yup! Didn't tell her about the birds and the bee's' the thought and luckily for Cake Prince Gumball came out with the results saving her from further more questions from her younger sister.

"I have the test results!" he announced and again saving Cake from her dilemma.

"So?" asked Fiona waiting anxiously for the results to find out that she is not alone any more. Having so many friends around was nice. But having someone like yourself as better.

The only thing she didn't know that how this new character was like herself more ways than one.

"The test turned out to be positive." he said but for some reason in a grimmer way. Which of course the women didn't notice. But the men did notice.

"Yay! Now there is someone like in Aaa! C'mon Felix! I'll show you around the Candy Kingdom!" yelled Fiona and pulled the human boy outside with the cat running behind them.

"Wait for me, Fiona!" she yelled as she was running.

PG frowned and Marshall Lee chuckled.

"What are you laughing about? Do you know what this means?" asked PG still frowning.

"Don't worry Gummy. Our man Felix there ain't interested in Fiona." replied Marshall pointing at the door they went out of.

"Well that's music to my ears." said PG sarcastically.

"what's you're problem, Gumball?" asked Marshall Lee not liking how PG was talking about Felix.

"It'll be only a matter of time before he fall's for her. I mean her charm is irresistable ." he said dreamily and Marshall Lee sweat-dropped.

'What an idiot!' exclaimed Marshall lee in his head and went outside after the newcomer and girls as it was already night-time when he came.

PG was still his dreamy state thinking about Fiona until he saw Marshall Lee floating outside and yelled.

"Wait for me, will ya?" he yelled and ran outside after the others.

As he went out of the castle he saw Fiona telling everyone about Felix and they were still holding hands.

Obviously Felix ad Fiona didn't notice but everyone else did. Peppermint buttress was the first to ask the big question.

"Are you two a couple?" she asked.

"What?! Oh no! No were not." replied Fiona, still lushing and Felix said "No"

"Then why are you both holding hands?" asked/teased Marshall Lee.

"Huh?" asked the humans as they looked at their hands which were holding each other. Then they looked at each other and Fiona blush then looked away from Felix but Felix didn't blush and inwardly sighed thinking that this would be a long to months.

**[!Time Skip!]**

It has been a week since the arrival of the new character in Aaa. And a lot of things were changing. Fiona was putting her undivided attention to the new human in the land. And was also slowly starting to crush on him. PG was suspecting that Felix might steal 'his' Fiona from him but not anymore as the prince had confronted to him about it. And was told that he had need to worry not as Felix didn't like Fiona that way he thought, just as Marshall lee said to him.

Remarkably the Ice Queen didn't show up, not even once the whole week. Everyone with the exception of Prince Gumball was at Fiona and cake's place. Felix was laying his head in his arms sitting on the couch. Fiona and Cake were playing a board. Everyone, leisurely doing whatever they felt like were suddenly interrupted as a loud explosion happened on the side of the house of the girls followed by a female laugh.

"Couldn't the 'no Ice Queen time' be a little more extended?" whined Fiona as Cake said.

"Sorry, Honey but I guess that one week of no Ice queen is good enough." said Cake with a sigh as from no where an Ice beam was shot at Cake trapping her inside and Fiona angry.

"Ice queen!" she yelled as she took a sword that was lying around and jumped in the smoke which had cleared and Ice queen was shown.

'I'll finally destroy you for prince blocking me, tomboy!" yelled the Ice queen.

Elsewhere Marshall Lee and Felix were just ignoring the mess and were still chatting with the other. This past week the two had become close.

"You know that racket is starting to annoy me." said Felix as Fiona's sword went passed him.

"Yeah. Think we should stop them?" asked Marshall.

"Better before someone gets really hurt." said Felix.

"Where the heck are you two?!" yelled Fiona. 'We need help here!"

"Better go before she breaks a limb. And I mean our limb!" exclaimed Marshall and Felix snickered.

"Yeah." said the human boy as he jumped from the couch and ran to the others and Marshall lee quickly follow.

They saw that Cake, now freed from Ice was helping Fiona defeat the Ice queen.

"Need help?" asked Marshall.

'what does it look like?!" exclaimed Fiona as she kicked the Ice Queen in the stomach.

"Okay. I guess we'll leave." said Felix but Cake interrupted him.

"Of course we need help!" she yelled.

"You could have asked nicely." said Felix as he picked up the sword Fiona dropped and throwed it at the Ice queen or to be specific at her tiara.

"My tiara!" squeaked IQ as it fell from her head.

'Why didn't I think of that?" muttered Fiona.

"Mind explaining to me what had just occurred?" asked Felix.

"And tell me who this handsome devil is." said IQ and Felix took a few steps away from her and behind Fiona and Cake.

* * *

**Sorry for being late guys. As I said in the note I have a lot of things to do these days. And currently every story I have now is like this. Possibly going to be updated when I get the time... or not.**

**See you next time! And please review.**


	4. Chapter 3: EXPERIMENTS

**You people need to understand. It's just that I can't update like normal anymore. Updating like I used to is harder. So please don't be mad at me, Okay? I hope that you all are not angry. And I think, personally that this chapter will be interesting.**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure time)**

**Chapter 4: EXPERIMENTS**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

"Wow!" exclaimed Felix as the Ice Queen tried to get closer to him again. " i never thought that an old but hot woman will ever try to flirt with me."

"Ice Queen. Get away from him." Threatened Fiona.

"Why should I listen to you?' asked the Ice Queen.

"Because You're making him feel uncomfortable." She replied.

"You know it feels weird to see that who I once saw as my mother figure flirt with my friend." Whispered Marshall Lee to Finn. These two bonded so much that marshall lee even told Felix about Simone.

"And it feels weird to see those two argue." Felix whispered back at him.

"so Felix, right?' asked IQ.

"Y-Y-Yes?' asked Felix as he stepped back from the queen.

"Do i know you? I feel like I met you from somewhere." She asked and Felix spoke.

"No." He replied.

"but you look so familiar." She said again as he towered over the human boy.

"Get off him Ice Queen! You're making him feel uncomfortable again." Said Cake.

"Ice queen. Can you get off me cause-" said Felix but Fiona stopped him.

"See? Even Felix agrees with me and Cake." Fiona said.

"I was going to tell her that I needed to talk to Marshall about something." He said as he took Marshall a headlock and walked away with him.

"What do you need to tell me, Felix?' asked Marshall.

"I need you to trust me with something. Can you do that?' Felix asked.

"sure. Anything for my best friend." Marshall said out loud.

"Whatever it is my darling. I'll help you with it." Said the Ice Queen as she clinged onto Felix.

"I'll need your help with something, Ice Queen" said felix as he took himself out of IQ's grasp.

"What!?" exclaimed Fiona and the other room Marshall Lee started talking

"Of course I'll go out on a date with you, my darling." Said the Ice Queen as she stuck her tong out at Fiona with a victorious smile.

"Not a date but a favor. I need your help on a favor." Said Felix.

"Anything for you my handsome devil." Said IQ

"Just close your eyes for a few moments. I'm getting something for you." said felix as he went to the other room to get the present.

"I'm coming with you too, man. I don't think that I'll last long with the girls." said Marshall Lee bu whispered the last part to Felix. And went to the other room.

When they entered the other room Marshall Lee spoke.

"All right dude. What is this gift you're talking about?" asked Marshall.

"You just have to trust me okay. tell me. have I ever let you down?" asked Felix."No but I didn't know you for that long." said Marshall Lee.

"No but still." said Felix as he held us an axe and marshall's Eyes widen.

"Are you gonna try to kill the Ice Queen?" asked Marshall Lee.

"What? Oh hell no. I'm gonna free her from the crown. Err I mean tiara's control." explained Felix.

Marshall noticed the mistake but thought that it was an honest mistake so he just let it go for now. "How?" asked Marshall.

"We just have to destroy it and she will be free." said Felix.

"Or maybe kill her." said Marshall as he stopped Felix from going back to the other room.

"I told you to trust me." said Felix.

Marshall Lee hesitated for a second but let the human do this. But still felt a little weird about this.

"Okay man. I hope you know what you're doing." said Marshall lee and went along with Felix's plan.

"Oh Ice Queen. I brought your little gift." said Felix and the Ice Queen smiled and closed her eyes.

Fiona and Cake saw that the Human boy had an axe in his hand and tried to warn IQ but marshall lee stopped them with a small gesture.

As Felix was going near Ice Queen he then he swatted away the tiara from her head. The Ice Queen screamed as she noticed what just happened but didn't have enough time to react as felix swiftly broke the tiara with the axe in his hand.

IQ fell on the ground and as if she had been just freed from being tortured for a long time. a gentle smile on her face.

"Didn't think that it'd work." said Marshall as he saw that the Ice Queen's skin was turning back to the color it was all that time ago. Though it was turning back slowly. He was still happy.

"Actually I didn't that it would work either myself." said Felix as he too was looking at the former queen's body. He truly didn't know why he did that himself. But since Silver did it to the Ice Kink. Maybe it was for a reason.

'And now I know what that reason was.' he thought.

"What are you guys talking about? what did you do to the ice queen?" asked Fiona and cake in unison.

"Don't worry. The Ice Queen. Or should I say Simone is just fine." said Marshall Lee.

"What?" asked Fiona in confusion.

"You know that Ice Queen's powers are all inside her tiara right?" asked Felix.

"Yes." said Cake with her arms crossed in understanding.

"What does that have to do with this?" asked Fiona.

"It has everything to do with it. The tiara was the only thing that was making her crazy. Remember when I told you that the ice queen was once my friend?" started Marshall lee as he explained what happened just right now and felix weas helping him along the way and nodding.

**I told you that the capter would be interesting. Well. It was interesting to me anyway.**

**See you next time. Or whenever I next update which maybe a while.**


	5. Chapter 4: WELCOME TO Aaa, SIMONE!

**It's me again guys!. I know. Why am I updating since there is a HIATUS in the Summary. But hey, I'm updating cause I feel like it. i can't let you all hanging forever you know. I will catch up to me.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: WELCOME TO Aaa, SIMONE!  
**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

After the explanation, Fiona and Cakes eyes widen and they were both caught in a wary daze. Marshal tried to snap them out of it and Felix took the former queen in his arms, bridal style to put her on the couch.

Simone started to stir and when she woke up, saw Felix carrying her, blushed furiously and struggled out of his hold.

"Who are you all?" asked Simone.

"Simone. It's me, Marshall." said Marshall with hope and tears in his face.

"No!" exclaimed Simone. "The Marshal i know is younger. Who are you all?" she asked again.

"Do we really have to go through this again?" asked Felix grimly.

Marshall sighed and grinned making Felix groan.

"Something wrong?" asked the confused Simone.

"Simone..." said Marshall. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Umm." said Simone, thinking and Felix thought it was cute when her eyes widen. "Those zombie things! Marshall! Where is he?!"

"Listen, Simone." Marshall began. "That was over a thousand years ago. I'm Marshall, all grown up. The tiara kept you from aging too much."

And Marshall and began to explain everything that happened while Felix went in the kitchen and made coffee for himself and returned but stopped when he saw the other two girls, still dazed. "You two okay" asked Felix.

"Oh yeah." said Cake. "Just a little, shocked."

"I couldn't imagine why." said Felix.

"I don't get it." said Fiona and Felix crocked an eye brow.

"What's not to get? I mean, the tiara turned her mad and evil-ish. And she felt lonely like that on the inside." said Felix.

"I mean, how did you know about all of this?" she asked and Felix chuckled.

"Easy answer. Marshall told me." said Felix.

"Marshall doesn't trust anyone with that. ANYONE!" she empathized on the anyone part somewhat.

"I guess he and me became good friends and he told me." said Felix casually.

"He didn't tell me any of That you explained to me." said Fiona, flustered.

"There are some things a guy can't tell a girl which he can only tell a guy." explained Felix.

"But he never told Prince Gumball any of that." said Fiona accusingly of his explanation.

"So you really think that they like each other for him to tell him?" asked Felix as he remembered that they were once 'together' which made him uneasy as he was not comfortable with queer crap. Not only that but also because he was a tad bit jealous of them finding love.

"Felix? Felix? Felix, you okay?" asked Fiona, worried.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Just thinking." said Felix.

"About what?" asked Cake.

"Since Simone is back to normal now. It means that were not the last humans on Aaa anymore." said Felix excitedly but he really just used it as a cover for his other thoughts.

"You know what? You're right!" that means more girls in the team!" yelled Fiona.

"Calm down, Fiona. Remember. Simone might be human again. but she still is older than most of us." said Felix.

"You know that was mean, darling." said Simone's sultry voice, sending shivers down Felix's' spine.

"Why are you still doing that?!" yelled Felix.

"Simone's just born that way. She just loves to scare and play around with people." Said Marshall with a sigh and Felix, Fiona and cake sweat dropped.

"Just don't do it again.' Said Felix.

"I'm sorry." Said Simone then, with a smirk. "I can't help it when I see a cute guy."

"Seriously Simone. That's just gross." Said Marshall, after a long time. On the ground and walking but no one seemed noticed it.

"C'mon, Marshall. Can't you let an old woman have her fun." said Simone.

"Do I really have to apologize for that?" asked Felix dejectedly.

"You did call her old, Felix." whispered Fiona to him. "And if you said that to Cake or me. I'm pretty sure you'd be dead by now."

'Doubt that, kid.' thought Felix in his head as he sweat dropped, he remembered when he was that naive and innocent. Though he was sure that she wouldn't really have to go through what he had to. Girls all the luck these days.

"I'm sorry, Simone." said Felix and after a few minutes of talking Marshall took Simone to the Ice Kingdom to show her where she lived all these days and years.

"I still don't like her." said Fiona ad cake agreed. Though Cake agreed because of all the Times she was hit and captured by the Ice Queen's Ice.

"You know. I kind of like her better now." said Felix, nodding to himself in a goofy fashion and the girls rolled their eyes.

"Boys." said cake with a snort and walked away.

"Cake! want to go adventuring with Felix and me?!" yelled Cake to her 'sister'.

"No! You and Felix go! I'm gonna take a cat nap." said cake and fell asleep on her drawer bed thing.

"You're loss!" Fiona said and pulled Felix outside, happy to get an alone time with her prince charming.

"I can walk you know." said Felix in the middle of her running of joy caused by what only glob would know.

"Sorry." said Fiona as she put him down and they walked their way into the forest, happily chatting.

* * *

**That's all for today folks! See y'all next time!**


	6. Chapter 5: I DON'T WANT A WEAPON

**Yo! I appreciate the review but I'd like it more if there were more than just one or two. Don't get me wrong but I need to know that the readers like this or just freaking hate them. Oh well. On with the next chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: I DON'T WANT A WEAPON!  
**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

As the two blonds walked in the forest, the looked for signs of anything that may be of interest. But the found not much.

Fiona was starting to get nervous, she never got nervous in front of him since nor he or she had spoken for a few minutes.

Finn was just bored. Don't get him wrong. He liked Fiona. And he even had interests of asking her out in the future but that thought was demolished when he remembered that he would start to be trained by Silver not long after a month or two. Remembering that he sighed. Since after meeting the silver haired teen, he was bombered with sadness over and over again. Though in the brighter side he had finally realized that there was no need for him to seek out love. He was meant to be alone for the rest of his life. And facing reality made the boy more focused. He was now better than what he was back days ago. Letting go of his hidden emotions did wonders as well. He came out of his thoughts when Fiona spoke to him.

"You okay, Felix?" asked Fiona with worry in her voice.

"Huh? Yeah, just bored." replied Felix and Fiona sighed, she was bored as well.

"Me too. I just remembered something. You don't have a weapon!" she exclaimed.

"I can go with bare fists." he replied

"Nonsense! i know just the person who could help us in this situation." said Fiona with a smile and started to pull Felix by the arm. "next stop: choose goose's store!"

When she sad that name, Felix's eyes widen in shock.

Choose goose? This was a gender swapped Dimension. Then why was he a he? He should have been a she! But he didn't panic as 'he' might just be girl. There wasn't really any female names for something like that. So the chance's were very slim of Choose Goose recognizing him. though there was a hidden worry that was starting to rise inside of him.

It was minutes after they reached a small area where there were a lot of shops and in one was a small and yellow goose. It was wearing a weird kind of clothing which Felix hated the most. It seemed the concentration of it was not understandable. Both Iris's were looking at the opposite. Oddly. She looked like the Choose Goose he knew.

"Hey! Choose Goose!" yelled Fiona and the yellow creature looked at him and Fiona.

Felix saw that the goose's eyes widen (if possible) when he saw them running towards them.

"F-Fi." shuttered the goose and Felix quickly covered his mouth.

"Listen Choose Goose. I'm on a secret mission. Call me Felix and don't know anything about me other than my name" whispered the male blond and let go of his mouth.

"Do you two know each other?" asked Fiona and Felix nodded.

"Not much really." said a nervous Goose.

"Yeah. Just met once in our whole life, right, Choosey?" asked Felix.

"Right you are my boy!" said Choose Goose, still trying his best to not let the secret be spilled. "So what may I be of assist you with this time, Young Adventurer of Aaa?"

"Oh yeah. We need a weapon for, Felix. Right Felix?" asked Fiona.

"I still say that I can do this without one. But hey, the most important and effective power of a woman is to have total control over their male friends." said Felix and Fiona punched him in his shoulder and looked back at Choose Goose who disappeared along with his store.

"Where did he go?" asked Fiona.

"How should I know?" asked Felix with a shrug. Though he can't really say that he wasn't unhappy that he left. He just hopped that Choose Goose didn't or wouldn't tell anyone about where he was right now.

"Now how do we get you a weapon?" whined Fiona.

"What about that shop behind us." suggested Felix and Fiona looked around at the shop behind them and blinked. It was a weapons shop. From where they could have obviously got a weapon for the Young Human boy.

"Well. That was... embarrassing." she muttered to herself and quietly laughed in embarrassment.

"I'm still serious. I don't want a weapon." said Felix and then walked after Fiona who had already started talking to the store 'maneger'. True to his words, Felix didn't want a weapon cause he wanted to train bare fisted. true that he perfered fighting with a sword but he wanted to get stronger like this, withiout any outside help. That included tools. And weapons were one of them

"Hey Felix, Look at this one!" exclaimed the happy girl who was pointing at a bit battle Axe.

* * *

**That's all! Wish it was longer though. But hey. I'm going out of town for a while and where I'm going doesn't have Computers around. So, see ya!**


End file.
